1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel portable workstation which includes therein a variety of specialized tools and which is especially useful for construction sites.
2. Background Art
Carpenters and other contractors who work in different locations frequently have need for one or more specialized woodworking tools. However, many such persons desire not to transport a variety of relatively large and heavy woodworking tools to the job sites. Instead, they try to make do with only circular and reciprocating saws. While these tools are usually sufficient to complete a job, the work proceeds more slowly and painstakingly than it would if specialized tools were available at the job site.
Some attempts to provide workstations which are portable and which include a variety of specialized tools are described below:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,312 issued Jun. 27, 1972 to Pettit et al., describes a work table having a multiposition extension board mounted at its edge which may be positioned alternatively in any one of three positions: the board extending from the edge of the table; the board projecting upwardly adjacent to the edge of the table, acting as a limiting stop; and, the board stowed beneath the table. This device has no provision to accommodate and compactly store a variety of work tools mounted to or under its surface, nor can the user utilize each side of the extension board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,045, issued Jun. 24, 1980 to Bassett, describes a combination table saw which includes a table base, a carriage mounted on the base and having a screw jack for moving it forwardly and backwardly relative to its base, a main table top mounted on the carriage, an adjustable auxiliary table unit and a fence. Cooperating vise jaws may be mounted on the carriage and on the table base, the jaws being movable by the screw jack. This device does not provide a variety work tools which are stowable underneath the main working surface of the table top.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,284, issued May 5, 1981 to Taylor, describes a work bench having a rigid frame support with telescoping legs and a flat topped work surface, a clamping member mounted on guide rails, and a guide fence. While the device can accommodate a circular saw, the mounting surface is not equipped with rotatable surface mounts for other tools that might be needed at a remote location such as a construction site.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,847, issued May 26, 1992 to Taber, describes an adjustable support apparatus for use with table saws, the device having a pair of adjustable clamp units selectively disposed on extension arms which are connected to the table saw. This device is specifically designed as an attachment to a table saw device and does not provide a multi-purpose work surface upon which a variety of tasks can be performed.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a portable workstation which has stored or mounted therein a variety of tools.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a workstation in which the stored tools may be easily and conveniently moved to operating positions.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such a workstation which is easily transported to a job site.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a workstation which is economically constructed.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.